The Beginning
by fire-emblem-girl
Summary: Suiko 2. Drabble-ish fic set during the bad epilogue of suikoden 2. Jowy's POV. "Ever since the first time I saw you...I somehow knew we would be friends". Oneshot


Modified some of the dialogue just because I can. Cross posted from livejournal.

The Beginning

_**Ever since the first day I saw you...I somehow knew that we would be friends...**_

Returning to Tenzan Pass, the place where it had all began...there had never been a question that he would do so. They had been in the Unicorn Brigade here with Captain Rowd. They had made a promise here. "If we make it but somehow get separated... let's return to this spot...that way we'll be reunited" is what he had said and Riou had just nodded and said he would. Jowy smiled-Riou always had this slightly dazed look on his face that made him look kind of dopey. But he didn't mind because he knew Riou was always listening even if he didn't talk. Even as kids he would never hear a word of dissent despite their games usually ending up with a beating from Nanami. Maybe it had been that quiet approval which had drawn him to Riou in the first place.

_**I was never lonely because you were there...**_

Even amidst the turmoil at home Riou and Nanami had never abandoned him. They had become like his new family-he, Riou, Nanami and Master Genkaku. Nanami. She died because of his stupidity-his need for power killed her and slaughtered any chances of going back to the way things were. The past...things were supposed to stay that way! They would always be together, forever. They were supposed to be. He couldn't shed tears instead feeling only a dull ache in his chest at what might have been if he hadn't been so stupid. Nanami could've lived, Riou wouldn't have to be sad and Pilika wouldn't have to bear the burden of knowing her 'Uncle Jowy' was a murderer. If only he had run away and gone back to them when he'd had the chance.

He stared at the rock face that he and Riou had scratched with their knives. The mark was still there, unchanging; the ultimate way to mock his mistakes. Nothing can be set in stone-he should've known that. Yet he had still believed that everything would be okay because this was the last place their paths had remained the same.

_**We walked the same path because...**_

Footsteps finally forced him to stop his appraisal of the X and turn to face the only person who would think to come here. Riou. He stared at his friend's face for only a second before turning his gaze to the dirt. Of course, Riou looked like he always did. _Because he's stronger than I am. _

"You came..." it felt like such a stupid thing to say yet what else could he tell him?

"Of course I did."

_Because we're friends_. _But I haven't been a good one. Please hate me Riou, for what I did to you. _But the other boy just smiled without saying another word. Every part of him strained against the desire just to hug him, to feel that warmth against him. Just once. It was a selfish wish and he didn't deserve to have it granted after everything he'd done to innocent people. But he wanted it all the same because back then it would have been so simple. Back then Riou would have embraced him without question and wouldn't have let go until he knew, because Riou always instinctively knew, when to let go. But that affection hadn't been enough for him-he had needed more. Because he always wanted more than he actually needed. He had wanted love from Riou that couldn't be given to him by a friend or even lover.

"This is it...the final battle between the Highland and Dunan Armies."

Though his body barely allowed it he drew his staff and prepared to be defeated. And Riou just stared at him with that dopey expression as if wondering why. He struck at the brunette's body trying to provoke an attack but no retaliation came.

"Why won't you attack?!" the last of his selfish wishes was to be killed by Riou before his body was completely corrupted by the Black Sword Rune. No one else would do for the task. Of all people he had brought the most pain to Riou-his best friend. Again he could have cried from the frustration though he deserved this. The words "kill me" wouldn't leave his lips despite being the only thought in his mind. Asking the other boy to do that seemed too cruel and it was a request he couldn't bring himself to even whisper-it would hurt Riou even more.

_**We chose life and death together...**_

"Our runes, they make up two parts of a true rune... So take my part so they can finally become one again..."

"I can't do that."

Of course. It was just like Riou to say that. He never wanted anything in return, he never had trouble with forgiving anyone nor did he have a problem with giving everything he had to someone if it would make them happy.

"I...I'm so jealous of you Riou. I just wanted to be loved by everyone...like you. You're...must stronger than I am," his staff fell to the ground with a soft thud and his knees collapsed beneath him.

"Jowy!"

His heart clenched. He hadn't heard that tone since Master Genkaku had died-Nanami crying, all of them had been but it had been Riou who had supported them all.

"I...used too much power...stopping the Beast Rune...I had to use my Black Sword and...If you only use one part...it takes your life. So...please...take my part...I've killed so many people Riou...please."

"I can't do that."

_I want to choose how I die. Because I can't live with you anymore. _

"Please Riou...your right hand...It's already..."

_Too late to save me. _Each of his limbs burned with pain as if he was already standing in the flames of hell but if he didn't hold on then the Rune would never be complete. And then the Black Sword would rot another person's body and mind.

"Okay... Jowy," came the barely audible reply as Riou held out his palm.

"Both of us...we fought for what we believed...for the peace that is to come..." as their runes became one the light nearly blinded him, "you defeated me...and severed the Blight family bloodline...the Highland Kingdom is no more."

Everything he had believed in would disappear after today. The thing he had believed was peace would disappear and history would hail the Dunan forces as those who had brought solidarity to the nation. He would play the part of the evil king who denied his people that security. Everyone would forget the horrors of war and they would no longer remember him other than to scorn his ideals.

The shield appeared over Riou's head-the symbol of his ultimate strength while Jowy's Black Sword stood in opposition. Yet they joined as one perfect whole. Relief forced everything from his body-he could feel no pain at this moment.

"Riou...I want you to become a great leader...Hold on dearly to this peace...that we fought so hard for. That rune...will lend you its power, I'm sure of it...Farewell...my friend...Riou..."

The world turned to black and he fell. As always it was Riou who caught him and whose tears dropped in his place. Everything was okay now.

_**Because I believe in you always...**_

_**End**_


End file.
